Never Alone
by MistyEyes
Summary: Kai doesn't mind spending the holidays in solitude, but there's someone else whom he simply can't see being alone during this festive time. So, he does something nice for a change. [Christmas fic, Tyka]


I know that I'm too late for Christmas, but the week before the big day, I had to make an impromptu trip to New York, and I had been planning to finish this during that week. So, this little holiday one-shot is late, but I hope you guys still enjoy it. I'd like to dedicate this to every person who's ever read anything of mine. :D All you guys who've continued to support me here—I can't thank you enough. So, this is for you. Yes, _you._

**Warnings: **Yaoi, fluff, some mild angst, and… I think that's all. I really don't know what genre this goes in because there's a little of a lot of things.It's not AU, but I've kind of changed Kai's past a bit.

* * *

**_Never Alone_**

"You're off until after the holidays, with pay, of course."

"But Master Kai… who'll prepare your Christmas dinner? Your tree hasn't yet been decorated, either."

Kai let out a light sigh, shifting patiently on the doorstep. It was the morning of Christmas Eve and his dedicated maid had shown up, fretting about his well-being. In the back of his mind, he was almost positive that he'd already informed her of her extended leave until after New Year's was over, but he was equally positive that bringing it up would do no good. He found it hard to get mad at her; she was reasonable and kind, and did her job well without trying to poke her nose into his business.

"Everything's taken care of and, if you don't mind, I'd rather be alone," he said. He had never had any family to spend the holidays with (save for his treacherous grandfather, whom he wouldn't spend time with even if you offered ungodly sums of money), and he found that he really didn't care. He knew all about the fact that Christmas was a time of happiness and sharing, but he was fine on his own.

She gave him a small frown. "It's not right to be alone during the holidays."

"Goodbye," he said tolerantly. She smiled knowingly, then thanked him before turning around and making her way down the long drive in front of his home. Kai felt a chill creeping inside and shut the door, ignoring the tall pine tree that stood bare of any decorations in the living room as he walked past. He entered his study and sat, picking up a pair of wire-rimmed reading glasses and slipping them on as he opened a folder and riffed through a few pages. After a moment, the room grew silent as he settled down to read.

Reaching for a pen a little while later, his hand brushed a stack of loose papers, causing one to flutter to the floor. He leaned down to retrieve it and stared at it for a minute. It was an engraved invitation to Biovolt's Christmas party, an annual event. Kai had been convinced to go last year, but after being a witness to the all-out drunken insanity that took place, he wasn't planning to attend again. He didn't care what his employees did in their spare time, so long as they were sharp and ready when they came to work. They were just going to have to make do without the presence of their CEO this year.

The phone in the living room rang and he got up to answer it, still holding the invitation. The phone in his study was strictly for business only, while the rest of his house was connected to his personal line. He picked up the pretty white-and-gold receiver, absently placing the invite on the small table.

"Kai speaking."

"Merry Christmas from your one true _looove," _a familiar voice crooned.

"Tala? Christmas isn't until tomorrow," Kai said, rolling his eyes at the one-true-love comment. "Where are you?"

"Guess."

"I don't know," he snapped irritably. "What's wrong with you?"

Tala chuckled. "I'm gonna be spending my Christmas with the lovely Tomomi."

"I see." Kai looked out of the window as a car passed by, driving slowly on the icy roads. Tomomi was Tala's latest girlfriend, a nice young woman with short black hair and hazel eyes. Kai didn't think that she was his type, but his redheaded friend seemed to like her well enough.

"What're _you _doing?" Tala inquired.

"I was just getting some work done."

There was a short pause on the line, broken by Tala's laugh. "Oh, man, I just thought you said that you were getting some work done. Ridiculous, huh?"

"I did say that."

"You're working on _Christmas Eve?" _He sounded incredulous.

"Yeah."

"Kai! Oh my God, what on earth is wrong with you? You can't work on Christmas. It's a time for feasting, getting together with people you like, giving and receiving good tidings of great joy!" Tala said dramatically.

"You do that. Have a good one," Kai answered.

"How can I have a good time when I know that you're sitting in that absurdly huge house of yours all by your lonesome? Dude, you're ruining _my_ Christmas and we can't have that. This is my first night alone with Tomomi."

"Stop being stupid. I'm not doing anything to ruin your Christmas."

"That's just it—_you're not doing anything._ Go! Do something!"

"I'm perfectly content by myself."

Tala let out a loud sigh. "I'm perfectly content by myself," he mimicked. "Would you listen to yourself?"

"I'm never alone anymore," Kai pointed out.

"You're _always _alone."

"I'm _always _at work and there I'm never alone."

"You're impossible. At least invite some of your friends over."

"Rei's visiting in China, Max is in America with his mother, and Kenny's family went on a cruise to the Caribbean."

Tala paused. "That's… weird. I can't picture that kid having fun on a cruise."

"I know."

"Well, what about Tyson?"

Kai didn't answer for a moment. Tyson was still around, and he knew that it would be the energetic boys' first Christmas by himself. His lovable grandfather had passed away a few months earlier, leaving the twenty-four-year-old Tyson on his own for the first time in his life. Kai still remembered the funeral and the way Tyson had cried as if his world had ended, and in a sense, it had. As far as Kai knew, Tyson had been raised by his grandfather and was still living in the dojo when he had passed on. Tyson was still playful and determined, but had taken on a new perspective in life, one that held more maturity and less of his random bouts of silliness.

"Tyson is still here," he answered finally.

"Bingo."

Kai scowled slightly, not liking the hinting in his friends' voice. "What?"

"There you go. Everything's solved. Just invite Tyson over."

He pondered this for a moment before shaking his head lightly, knowing Tala couldn't even see him. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? You two were always closer than anyone," Tala argued.

"That's completely beside the point. I don't think he'll be in a celebrating mood, anyway."

"All the better—I can't exactly see you celebrating either."

"That's not what I meant. He probably misses his grandfather and wants to be alone."

"C'mon, Kai… who wants to be alone on Christmas?" Tala asked softly after a short pause.

Kai pressed his lips together and brought up the image of Tyson sitting in his dojo by himself, despondent at his first holiday alone. He frowned slightly. Somehow, it just didn't seem right that Tyson, of all people, should have to be lonely on such a festive holiday. Kai couldn't have cared less about himself, but when it came to Tyson…

"Well… what if he has plans?"

"Go and _ask, _Kai. Jeez."

"I'll… think about it," Kai said noncommittally.

"All kidding aside, you'll probably make him really happy," Tala said. "You couldn't have noticed, but I see the way his eyes light up when you do something nice for him."

Kai blinked. He _hadn't _noticed. "You're probably just seeing what you want."

"I guess it could work either way. Oh, and Kai?" There was a mischievous hint in his voice and Kai grew suspicious.

"Hm?"

"Catch him under the mistletoe." Tala cackled gleefully before the line disconnected. Kai swore to himself as he replaced the receiver into the cradle. _That crazy idiot. _

Nevertheless, twenty minutes later Kai stepped outside into the white world, the glistening snow nearly blinding him with the reflection of the sun. Pulling the belt of his coat tightly around his waist and slipping his gloved hands into his pockets, he set off at a leisurely pace down the sidewalk, taking the familiar route to the Kinomiya dojo. He didn't feel like attempting to drive through the ice on the streets.

The cold air was crisp and nipped at his nose while his breath swirled out in front of his mouth. He passed by houses decorated with lights and wreaths and saw a few plastic reindeer and snowmen. The sky was clear and bright above him, free of clouds and a beautiful blue color. He would have appreciated the snowcapped trees and the designs the ice made a bit more if it hadn't been so cold, but he didn't live far from his former teammate and soon saw the well-known entrance. As soon as he walked in, he spotted Tyson's back. He was perched up on a ladder and attempting to hang up a string of Christmas lights along the edges of the roof. He heard him curse mildly as he tugged at a knot the wire had gotten itself into.

"Need some help?" Kai inquired. Tyson jumped and nearly fell off the ladder.

"Kai! Jeez, you scared me. How long you been standing there?"

"About five seconds." Kai watched him descend, tossing the lights back into a cardboard box. Tyson hopped lightly to the ground and smiled.

"What's up? And it's freezing out here! Come inside and warm up, okay?" Tyson abandoned the box and held the door open for Kai. The inside of the dojo was comfortable and warm, and a merry-looking Christmas tree sparkled gaily from a corner. Tyson told him to make himself at home and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Want something to drink? Coffee, tea, hot chocolate…"

"Whatever you're having," Kai answered distractedly, knowing that unless Tyson's taste buds had matured, he'd be having hot chocolate. He slipped his gloves off and then shed his coat, draping it on the back of a chair pushed up to the table. On it was an assortment of Christmas cards and a postcard from Kenny. Kai's secretary had mailed his own greeting cards, and he saw one from himself sitting atop the pile.

"Reading other people's mail? That's a federal offense, you know," Tyson said as he came back in, carrying two mugs of steaming liquid. He placed one in front of Kai and took a seat across from him. "Drink up."

"Thanks and I didn't read them." Kai pushed the stack to the side and looked up at Tyson. "I see you haven't decorated your house."

He waved it off. "Ah, well, I just got back from America a couple of days ago. I spent two weeks with Max and had some major fun, but I've been sleeping like a log because of jetlag." He laughed. "You saw me attempting to get the job done, but I think I'm gonna leave this place bare this year. It was… it was something Gramps and I used to do together and I guess I'm just not in the mood."

_I knew it. Stupid Tala. _"Your tree looks good, though."

"Thanks. I did it myself," Tyson said with a smile. "This place just didn't look right without it."

Kai pursed his lips. "Tyson…"

"Hm?"

"What are you planning to do for Christmas?"

Tyson wrinkled his nose cutely. "Well, Max and Kenny aren't here… Rei isn't, either… and my brother's in Europe. He can't make it back in time for the holidays." He met Kai's even stare. "I guess it's gonna be my first Christmas alone."

Kai felt a small tug in his chest as he caught a flash of loneliness in his former teammates' eyes. Tyson was usually so cheerful and full of mirth, and now he was witnessing a side of him that he'd never seen before. He watched him intently, knowing Tyson really had changed. He would probably be seeing a lot less of the loud, rambunctious boy that he'd grown up with and accepted as part of his life.

"How do you do it, Kai?" he asked suddenly. "Do you get used to staying by yourself? Living alone all the time…"

Kai paused. How _did _he do it? For as long as he could remember, he'd never lived with someone who took care of him and treated him like a child. His needs had always been met, but there had never been any warmth. "It's the only way I've ever lived. I suppose anyone could get used to it." _But somehow, I can't imagine you living the rest of your life in solitude. Not you, Tyson. _

"It's weird," Tyson said thoughtfully. "This place used to be so loud with Gramps always getting on my case and making me practice and stuff… now it's not. You know, I thought about selling it and moving somewhere else."

"Where would you go?" he asked, surprising himself at how distressing this news was.

"I dunno… maybe I'd go travel with my brother… teach little kids how to beyblade and stuff."

"Then I'd never see you," Kai said without thinking. Tyson smiled softly.

"I don't think I could ever leave, anyway. Everything I know is here and starting over completely with no friends doesn't really appeal to me all that much. Besides, it took me like, ten years to get _you_ to open up!"

"More like one." Kai rolled his eyes lightly. Tyson went on with how his entire existence was here in this town, and Kai realized how boring and empty life would be without him. Max and him got along well enough, his relationship with Kenny was distant at best, and Rei was probably the easiest person to handle out of them all, but Tyson was different. He had a special bond with him that he'd never had with anyone else.

He took a sip of cocoa, briefly looking away from the other boy. Tyson was gazing meditatively into his mug.

"It doesn't feel like Christmas," he stated conclusively, looking up and meeting Kai's magenta orbs. "It's supposed to be a time for family, right?"

Kai inwardly smiled at how easily things slipped Tyson's mind. "I've never spent the holidays with family."

"Oh, jeez. Yeah, sorry, Kai."

"It's fine. Tyson…" His words trailed off as he looked into his friends' auburn depths and realized Tala had been right after all—Tyson _didn't_ want to be alone. Kai found it plainly obvious that he was lonely and slightly depressed at having to spend Christmas by himself with no friends or family.

"Hm? Kai? Why're you lookin' at me all weird?" Tyson arched an eyebrow and Kai suddenly thought that he looked cute when he didn't understand something.

"Would you like to spend the holidays with me?" he asked carefully, watching for his response. Tyson looked at him for a moment, disbelieving.

"With… you? You mean, you wouldn't mind having me over on _Christmas?" _

"If I did, I never would have asked you."

"Are you serious? Because I'd love to!" Tyson's eyes sparkled with sudden glee and he gave Kai a hundred-watt smile. "Man, Kai, it's been like, ten years and you _still _always come through when I need you the most."

He felt a pleasant warmth nestle itself deep in his chest and he wondered if this was how Ebenezer Scrooge felt when he started liking the holidays.

* * *

"Your house… looks freaking _gorgeous._"

"I didn't do it."

Tyson laughed. "Somehow, I can't imagine you up on a ladder decorating a house, anyway."

After Tyson had agreed to come and thanked Kai profusely, they had worked out the minute details. Tyson would spend the night and most of Christmas Day at Kai's place, so he was carrying a small case with his essentials and such. Along the way, he had skipped down the sidewalk and complained that Kai had been moving too slowly, and then attempted to start a snowball fight. It had been unsuccessful; Kai's infamous death-glare had put a rapid end to that.

Now they were standing in front of the door and while Kai searched for his keys, Tyson stood back and admired the work done to his former captains' house. Lights outlined the windows, the door, the edges of the roof—nearly everything. There were electric candles placed inside the windows, and he could imagine the soft glow it would bring at night. The trees in the yard and the edges of his driveway hadn't been spared either. Tyson came up and studied the expensive wreath on the door. There were sprigs of mistletoe and little holiday berries nestled in the dark green circlet.

"Did you hire someone to do all this?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah." He unlocked the door and stepped aside so Tyson could enter. He grinned.

"Man, if your house looks like this, I can't imagine how your _tree _looks!"

"Oh… well, you see—" Kai was cut off as Tyson bounded inside before him. He sighed and followed, quickly shutting the door as to not let the cold in. Tyson had stopped in the foyer, gawking at his living room. He turned to Kai with an incredulous look.

"Your tree is completely bare," he stated.

"I know. I haven't gotten around to it." Kai shrugged lightly and hung his coat on the rack beside the door.

"Haven't gotten around to it? It's Christmas Eve! When were you planning to get around to it?"

"It's just a stupid tree."

"_Just a stupid tree? _Kai Hiwatari, it most certainly is not," Tyson said firmly, placing his hands on his hips. Kai stifled a smile as his friend went on. "It represents joy and holiday spirit, and the inside of your house looks _dead _without it. I'm offended."

"You're offended over my not decorating my own tree?" Kai arched an eyebrow as Tyson nodded adamantly. "Well, then, _you _decorate it."

Tyson's eyes grew large. "Really? You'd let me decorate your tree?"

"If it makes you that happy, sure."

"Wait." Tyson frowned again. Kai adopted a patient look.

"Have I offended you in some other way? Do you not like the color of my socks or something?"

Tyson scowled. "Stop making fun of me. I was gonna say that I can't just decorate your tree by myself. It's _your_ tree."

"So…?"

"So? So you have to help, too! I promise it'll look a thousand times better if we do it together." He gave him a smile.

"That's not really my thing."

"But, Kai!" he whined. "Make it your thing. It'll be fun! The tree'll be brimming with love and happiness if we decorate it together."

Kai didn't quite understand his logic, but knew Tyson would keep badgering him if he didn't say yes. Also, for some reason Tala's words kept running through his head in a most annoying, but thought-provoking way.

_"You couldn't have noticed, but I see the way his eyes light up when you do something nice for him."_

He mulled upon this for a moment before looking up and meeting Tyson's hopeful gaze. "You're… impossible."

"Is that a yes?"

"…I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Yes!" Tyson bounced over happily and stood beside him, studying the tree. "Okay, I have it all planned out. You're gonna have the prettiest tree in the entire world. Aside from mine, of course."

"The decorations are in a box somewhere in the attic. I'll have to get them down." Kai turned around and went up the stairs with Tyson at his heels. After a moment, it clicked to Tyson that he'd never been upstairs at Kai's house. When they reached the top, he saw a long hallway with doors on each side, most of them open.

"How many bedrooms do you have?" he asked, peeking in one.

"Um…" Kai glanced at the hallway distractedly, pulling down the ladder leading to the attic and unfolding it. "Seven. No, eight, there's one downstairs."

"Jeez! Who keeps up with them all?"

"The maid. She's off right now."

"Figures." Tyson came back and watched Kai assemble the ladder. "I wanna go up."

"I'll find the box. You should stay down here so I can hand it to you."

"But I want to see your attic."

"There's nothing to see," Kai said, climbing the first three steps before looking down at him. Tyson stuck his lower lip out and frowned dejectedly, glancing at Kai out of the corner of his eye. He heard him sigh.

"That face isn't going to work, Tyson."

"Darn. Fine, I'll stay down here, Mr. Sourpuss."

Kai resumed climbing, a small smile finding its way onto his lips. _Some things never change. _He hefted himself up and blindly groped for a light, finally finding one on the far wall. The yellow glow washed over the room, casting shadows from the stacked boxes and various other lumpy shapes covered with sheets. He paused for a moment, wondering where the decorations were. He made his way over to a random stack, wishing that he'd thought to wear shoes instead of just socks. As he lifted a sheet, he stirred up the layer of dust on top and it tickled his nose, causing him to sneeze.

"Bless you."

Kai turned, startled to find Tyson a few feet away. "I told you to stay downstairs."

"I know and I'm sorry." Tyson gave him a sweet look. "My curiosity got the best of me."

Kai snorted. "I told you, there's nothing to see. It's just a bunch of old garbage that I haven't looked at in years."

"Well, I can help you find the decorations quicker."

"Uh-huh. You start over there," Kai said, pointing. Tyson began to search and Kai turned back around, rubbing his nose. Except for the sounds of them rummaging through the old belongings, silence fell. It was broken after a moment.

"Hey, Kai…"

"Hm?" Kai knelt down and began reading the labels on a pile of boxes.

"Is all this stuff yours? It seems like an awful lot and somehow I can't imagine you building it all up on your own."

"No, a lot of it is Voltaire's."

"You kept his old stuff?"

"I did." Kai straightened and walked along a row of cardboard boxes, running his fingers over the top. "Where are those damned decorations?" He came and stood next to Tyson just in time to witness him accidentally knock over a box. Tyson yelped as two huge stacks of old papers went tumbling to the floor.

Kai made a disgruntled noise.

"Sorry, Kai," Tyson said ruefully, and they both kneeled before the clutter. Tyson picked up a loose sheet and Kai opened a folder, glancing inside. He looked up and saw his friend squinting at the paper.

"You have no idea what these are, do you?"

"Um… something about you…"

"They're papers from an old court case of who'd have custody over me." Kai flipped through the folder idly. "It's been years since I've looked at them."

Tyson's eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

He nodded. "After the whole thing with Biovolt, they didn't want me living with my grandfather, but things didn't work out that way. He won custody and I lived with him until I met you and your friends."

"Well… we weren't exactly all friends when we met. Just Kenny and I. Max and Rei I met shortly after I met you. But, Kai… you didn't _want_ to live with your grandfather, did you?"

"I was really too young to know the difference, but on top of that, after the accident at Biovolt, I couldn't remember anything. When something bad happens, sometimes your brain suppresses those memories… and that's exactly what I did. It didn't all come rushing back until the first World Tournament in Russia, when I ditched you guys."

Tyson smiled. "I'm glad that was only temporary."

Kai swept up the stack and dumped it back in the box. "Yeah. I haven't gone back to live with Voltaire since."

"Where'd you stay after all that?"

"The Whitney Preparatory Academy. Boarding school with Wyatt."

"Too good for public school, huh?" Tyson joked.

"Exactly."

Tyson laughed as they stood. "It was probably for the best. Hilary thought you were cute, and going to school with her might have proved to be a challenge."

Kai looked faintly amused as he scanned the room again. "The decorations…"

"Is that tinsel sticking out of that box?" Tyson walked a few feet and tapped it gently. Kai opened it and found what he was looking for with a satisfied sigh. Underneath it was another box holding breakable glass ornaments.

"Now you go back down and I'll hand them to you," Kai instructed, lifting the first box as Tyson scampered halfway down the ladder. Kai paused. "Actually, this box is just garland and tinsel and all that crap. I'm throwing it down, so move."

"Kai!" Tyson ducked. The box flew over his head and landed with a _thunk_ on the floor. Tyson gave him an exasperated look.

"Jeez. Murderous much?"

Kai ignored him. "Be careful with this one. They'll break." He knelt and handed it to Tyson, who balanced it on his shoulder with one hand while carefully climbing down the ladder. Kai flicked off the lights and gave the attic a once-over before descending as well. Tyson was waiting impatiently while he replaced the ladder.

"I'm taking these downstairs," he announced, carrying the box in front of him as he disappeared down the steps. Kai picked up the other box and found Tyson in front of the tree, rummaging through the ornaments carelessly. He picked one out and lifted it into the light.

"These are really pretty," he breathed, watching the light catch onto the frosty blue glass. An elegant sketch of a scene in the snow graced the front. Kai dropped his box next to him.

"You can get started."

Tyson looked up quickly. "Wait. You said you'd help me!"

"I will."

"Then let's start right now."

Kai flicked his eyes heavenward. "Fine. Do the lights first."

Tyson pulled out a coiled string of Christmas lights and began unwrapping them. "Your tree's gonna look great," he said confidently. He stood and draped them across the top, slowly working his way down in a methodical, spiral fashion. Kai knelt beside the box and picked out garlands and tinsel.

"You can start putting those on, too," Tyson said, glancing at him. He was nearing the bottom. Kai stood holding the sparkly decorations in his hands, and stepped over Tyson's feet before reaching up and arranging them on the tree.

"They're so shiny," he complained to no one in particular.

"Duh!"

"Well, it looks garish."

"It won't once we're done. Trust me." Tyson crawled out from under the tree and oversaw Kai's work. More than once he told him to spread them out more, to fluff them up more, and why was he mixing orange and purple?

"Are you colorblind?" Tyson asked. "Those don't match."

"Does it even matter? The lights are all different colors, anyway."

"It _does _matter and lights are a completely different story." Tyson came over and pulled them out of his hands. "Watch and learn."

Kai crossed his arms indignantly as he watched, not seeing any difference in what Tyson was doing from what he had been doing. He quickly lost interest and went back to the boxes in search of ornaments.

"You didn't watch," Tyson accused when he finished. Kai brushed it off and handed Tyson a small box of ornaments.

"Here. Do these go in a special order as well?" he inquired sarcastically.

"Sort of. Put the heavy ones at the bottom."

"I _know _that. I meant color-wise."

"Well, yeah… you can't just stick them anywhere. Don't you know anything about decorating a tree?"

"You know you're making this entirely too complicated, right?"

Tyson made a face. "Do you want a pretty tree or not?"

Arguing with Tyson was useless. Kai let out a resigned sigh and with a slight roll of his eyes, knelt at the bottom of the tree and picked out the heavier ornaments. Tyson plopped down beside him and leaned over to watch. Kai gave him a look and Tyson grinned.

"I still have ornaments on my tree that I made when I was a little kid."

"I bet they look like crap."

"Kai! I was little… of course they do." Tyson punched him lightly on the arm, then looked up at the stiff, green needles. "Gramps used to love those. He kept all of them and hung them up every year. There was even this wreath that I made in grade school—I used too much glue and the holly was crooked, but he still always put it up on the door." He laughed lightly for a moment. "I used to get mad and say it was embarrassing for everyone to see, but that never stopped him."

Kai focused his eyes on the red ornament he was holding. He heard Tyson sigh beside him and saw him reach over and pluck the decoration out of his hand.

"There," he said satisfactorily after hanging it on one of the lower branches. "The first ornament. Looks nice, huh?"

"Yeah," Kai answered distantly, gazing at the red sphere. He hung a blue one up nearby and out of the corner of his eye, saw Tyson stand and stretch.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom. Be right back. And don't mess anything up while I'm gone." Tyson winked and set off down the hall. After a minute, Kai set down the box of ornaments and stared up at the ceiling. _He misses his grandfather and decorating this damn tree is only bringing up even more memories. _He shut his eyes briefly. Seeing Tyson in pain wasn't something he was used to. The way he acted so carefree about it didn't help matters. _He probably thinks I don't even notice. _

He heard the toilet flush and sighed lightly, looking back at the tree. He resumed placing ornaments on the branches and was doing just that when Tyson walked back in. His friend beamed as he stood beside him.

"Looks like you're catching on, Kai," he said, smiling. "Trust me, you're gonna feel so great when we're all done and you see how pretty it looks."

"Are you having fun?" Kai inquired mildly as Tyson went to the other side of the tree and began decorating.

"Are you kidding me? This is the best part of Christmas."

Kai grunted and moved over to a bare spot, not even looking at which ornaments he was using. Silence lapsed as the pair worked, and the tree gradually became more festive and bright as the light bounced off of the shiny decorations. After a moment, Kai's hand brushed Tyson's and he looked up.

"Hey, we're done!" Tyson laughed delightedly and stepped back. Kai stood and saw that the tree was sufficiently covered in jovial ornaments. He had to admit that it did look nice, and said so to Tyson, who gave him the biggest I-told-you-so grin he had ever seen.

"But we're not completely done," Tyson said. He opened a packet of plastic candy canes and hung them around on the branches, giving it an even more holiday look. "And we still need something at the top."

"There's a star somewhere," Kai said, and just as he was about to root through a box, the phone rang.

"I'll find the star." Tyson began hunting through the box as Kai walked over and picked up the receiver.

"Kai speaking."

"Hey, Kai! Merry Christmas," Rei said cheerfully.

"Yeah, merry Christmas and all that." Kai turned and watched Tyson search, hearing Rei chuckle softly. "How's China?"

"It's always great to go back home and see all of my old friends. Everyone says hi."

"Hi."

Rei snorted. "You're so weird, Kai. Whatcha up to? Doing anything special for Christmas?"

"Kind of."

"As in…?"

"Hey, Kai!" Tyson exclaimed loudly, holding up a star with long, pointy edges. "I found it!"

There was a short pause on the line. "Was that… Tyson?" Rei asked. Kai sighed softly.

"Yeah, it was Tyson."

"Huh?" Tyson looked up. "Who's on the phone?"

"Rei."

"Hey, lemme talk to him!" Tyson bounced over and snatched the receiver away. "Rei? What's up, buddy? Yeah, I'm at Kai's place… he invited me over for Christmas… oh, nothing much. We're decorating his tree… yeah, I know it's kinda late, but Kai didn't do it, yet… hehe, I know! When we first started I seriously thought he was colorblind… yeah, it was pretty funny… of course it looks nice. It's almost as pretty as _my_ tree… yeah, it's almost done. We're about to put the star on… okay, I'll give it to him." Tyson thrust the phone into Kai's hands. "He wants to talk to you."

"I am not colorblind," Kai stated. Tyson snickered as Kai lifted the phone to his ear again. He frowned sourly when he heard Rei laughing uncontrollably.

"Decorating your tree?" he sputtered. "Max has gotta hear this."

"It was Tyson's idea," Kai ground out. Rei calmed down a bit.

"So, you guys are spending Christmas together? That's sweet. I never thought you had it in you, Kai."

"Yeah, well," he grumbled.

"This'll be good for him," Rei mused aloud, sounding thoughtful.

"Why do you say that?"

"Puh-lease, Kai. You can't honestly tell me that you haven't noticed how much he's changed since… well, you know. Since his grandfather died. For some reason, he's happier when he's with you. He likes you a lot."

"Likes me?" Kai repeated stiffly.

"Well, not _like _like… I mean, it is, but it's also…"

"English, please."

Rei sighed loudly. "I can't explain it. It's hard to try and give a straight answer because I don't think there is one. Just… be nice."

"I am," Kai pointed out indignantly. He could practically see Rei smiling on the other side of the line.

"I think everyone else has seen it except for you guys."

"Seen what?" he demanded.

"Merry Christmas, Kai," Rei laughed. "Oh, and one more thing—mistletoe."

Kai growled. "Rei! Seen _what?" _

"Bye." The phone line clicked off. Kai huffed before throwing the receiver back into the cradle. It seemed like all of his friends were keen on toying with him today—and the mistletoe remarks weren't exactly making things better. What did they want him to do, kiss Tyson? That was ridiculous! He turned back to Tyson, who gave him a wide grin.

"Sounds like you guys are having some issues," he said slyly. Kai rolled his eyes and slipped his hands into his pockets while Tyson studied the star. He flicked a small switch on the back and it lit up in his hands, causing him to giggle in delight.

"It's pretty," he said, looking up at the tip of the tree. "Uh… can't reach."

"I'll be back." Kai disappeared into the dining area for a moment before coming back with a chair. He set it beside the tree and Tyson hefted himself up, placing a hand on Kai's shoulder for support. He steadied himself and reached over, lovingly positioning the star at the peak of the evergreen. He hopped down lightly and stood beside Kai, smiling.

"It's done," he stated proudly.

"Mm-hmm," Kai murmured in response. Tyson grabbed his arm.

"Let's see how it looks! Turn off the lights and let's light the tree," he said eagerly. Kai consented with a nod and flicked the lights off. The room was dark for a moment, only a faint light coming through the blinds. Then Tyson plugged in the lights on the tree and it came to life, the bright colors dancing on the walls. Tyson scampered back and took his place beside Kai again, gazing at the beautiful Christmas tree that they had trimmed together, and Kai couldn't deny the fact that the end product did indeed look strikingly good.

"Doesn't it look great?" Tyson breathed, his eyes shining.

"Yeah… it does," he agreed softly.

"And the best part is that we decorated it together." Tyson turned to look at him, a gentle smile on his face. "It makes you feel good, right? Because I feel great." He looked back at the tree. "Gramps would've loved this."

Kai hesitated slightly, watching Tyson gaze at the tree with apparent longing in his eyes. He put a light hand on Tyson's shoulder as his smile faded. The younger boy let out a tiny sigh.

"Tyson," he said quietly. Before he could say anything more, the doorbell rang, causing them both to jump.

"Who is that?" Tyson asked, peering at the door. Kai turned the light back on and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

"That tree must have taken forever because it's nearly dinnertime," Kai said, disappearing from the room to answer the door. "I ordered out."

"Dinnertime?! What the hell, I missed lunch!" Tyson yelled indignantly. He paused for a moment and heard his stomach growl, realizing just how hungry he was. He had been too preoccupied before to notice, probably because he had been having so much fun decorating with Kai.

"That's weird," he mused aloud. "I guess time really does fly when you're having fun…"

The door shut and he heard Kai going into the kitchen. Tyson meandered after him and laughed elatedly when he saw a fully prepared seasonal dinner sitting on a cart near the table.

"Christmas dinner! The second best part about the holidays," he said with a wink. "I should've known that you wouldn't have cooked."

"Set the table," Kai ordered, pointing to a cabinet near the fridge. Tyson walked over and pulled out two plates, then proceeded to find utensils and glasses. Kai wheeled the cart into the dining room and unloaded it as Tyson set the table.

"You actually did it right," Kai commented, looking at the correctly placed spoons, forks, and knives. Tyson stuck his tongue out.

"I'm a master when it comes to cutlery," he stated. Kai looked vaguely amused as he went back into the kitchen and returned with a fresh bottle of champagne. He looked at Tyson questioningly.

"This okay with you?"

He grinned. "I dunno if that's enough for me to get drunk off my ass."

"Good. I don't want you to get drunk like that." Kai rolled his eyes and sat down after uncorking the bottle and pouring the liquid into two tall glasses. Tyson giggled as he sat and picked up his glass.

"Toast! Toast!"

"My God, Tyson, you're like a little kid."

"Oh, shut up. Do a toast. Please?" Tyson gave him his best puppy-dog look and Kai relented. He raised his glass slightly and paused for a minute.

"For all the years we've been friends," he said finally, then softly added, "And for all the times you never gave up on me."

Tyson's eyes grew soft as he gazed at the elder boy sitting across the table from him. A small lump grew in his throat and he swallowed quickly, giving him an earnest smile.

"Gee, Kai…"

"Tyson? Your glass." Kai gave him a tolerant look.

"Oh!" Tyson brought his glass forward and they met with a satisfying clink before they both took a sip of the sparkling wine. Kai put his cup down and watched Tyson do the same. His friend grinned at him brightly.

"That was the sweetest toast I've ever heard," he declared.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled.

"Really, Kai. I don't think anyone else would've said that about me."

Kai's gaze softened fractionally, and he gave Tyson a small smile. "Maybe no one else _could_ have said that about you."

He laughed lightly. "I don't treat you any differently than anyone else…" He paused. "Well, now that I think about it…" He raised his eyes and met Kai's magenta orbs. "Maybe I do."

"Maybe it's not such a bad thing." Kai shrugged slightly and a smile blossomed on Tyson's face.

"I'm glad you don't mind."

A comfortable silence passed between the two as Tyson absently plucked at the white, lacy tablecloth. There was a china cabinet behind him made of rich mahogany and a matching border running along the top of the walls. A glittering chandelier hung above them. Tyson tried, but couldn't imagine Kai eating here everyday.

"Tyson."

"Huh?"

"You're the guest. Start eating."

Tyson paused. "Christmas Eve dinner with Kai," he mused. "This is a first."

"It'll also be the last if you don't hurry up and serve yourself." Kai took another sip of his champagne and looked at him expectantly. Tyson grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks for this, Kai."

"Whatever."

"That means you're welcome in Kai-ish, right?"

"_Tyson…" _

"Okay, okay. I'm eating."

* * *

Darkness fell quickly, and soon the sounds of the night chirped in the background. Dinner had long since been over, and the pair of friends had spent a good hour drinking champagne and talking. Now, Kai was feeling a little lightheaded because of the amount of wine he had drank and he assumed by the way that Tyson had slowly become quieter, he was feeling the same thing.

"Ahh," Tyson sighed blissfully as he sank down onto the bed in the guestroom. He had changed into his pajamas, light blue with Spongebob Squarepants scattered over it. Kai was leaning against the doorframe, watching.

"Is this room okay for you?"

"Yep, it's fine. Whoa, I'm sleepy." He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "You going to bed?"

"Yeah." Kai brushed his bangs aside and stifled a yawn. "My room's right down the hall if you need anything."

"Mm hmm. Thanks." Tyson pushed the covers down and snuggled up underneath, letting out another satisfied sigh. "I had a really good time. G'night, Kai."

"Goodnight." Kai turned the lights out and gently shut the door before making his way to his room. He changed into a pair of wine red pajama pants and a matching top (a gift from Tala, who had said it brought out the color of his eyes, to which Kai had responded with the fact that no one saw his eyes when he slept, anyway), then went to his closet and quietly removed a wrapped package topped off with a dainty bow. He slipped downstairs and placed it under the tree, and then went back upstairs and flopped down on his bed, massaging his temples and feeling a dull ache make itself known at the bridge of his nose.

"Damn champagne," he muttered, turning over to his side. He vaguely wondered if Tyson was already asleep and glanced at the red-lit letters on his alarm clock. 11:49 PM. After a moment, he closed his eyes and drifted off.

A little over three hours later a fiery thirst took over his throat, forcing him awake. He sat up hazily and ran a hand through his hair, grumbling slightly as he got out of bed and went to the hallway. It was dark and silent, and he groped for the banister, not wanting to fall down the stairs and break his neck. His hand finally brushed it and he quietly went down the stairs, planning to go to the kitchen for a glass of water. He passed by the living room, the lights on the tree giving off a glow that was visible from the hallway. He paused for a moment and in the stillness, a small sound reached his ears.

He went to the door of the living room and glanced inside. The tree was just radiant enough to cast a glow onto a figure sitting on the floor. Kai knitted his brows together.

"Tyson, that you?"

He looked up. "K-Kai?"

Kai flicked the lights on and Tyson looked down, running the back of his hand across his eyes. His dark bangs hid his face. Kai paused in the doorway.

"What are you doing down here?"

"I…" Tyson stood slowly, still not meeting Kai's gaze. He didn't go on, and Kai stepped inside, quietly walking to him. Tyson pressed his lips together, finally speaking again. "I just…"

"Tyson," Kai said. He looked up, and Kai was slightly startled to see his auburn eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry," Tyson said in a tiny voice. He swallowed quickly. "I…"

"What's wrong?" Kai felt uneasy concern building up inside of him. Tyson took a small breath, and Kai could see he was fighting tears.

"I… Kai, I just… it's just so hard!"

Kai suffered a moment of shock as Tyson suddenly threw himself forward and into his arms. The younger boy began to cry against his chest, clutching at his shirt while his body was racked with sobs. Kai tensed slightly before his arms went and slowly rested on Tyson's back. He rubbed it soothingly in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

"It's all right, Tyson…" he said carefully. Tyson shook his head vigorously.

"No, it's not!" he forced out between gasps. "It's not…"

Kai took a deep breath and put his arms around Tyson's shoulders, hugging him benevolently against his body. After a second, he pulled him slowly to the sofa, sitting down lightly. Tyson wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face into Kai's chest while he cried.

"It's not," he moaned unhappily, his words muffled by Kai's shirt. His body shook with the force of his sobs, and Kai could feel his warm breath against his chest. Kai hugged him again gently, lowering his face into Tyson's soft hair.

"It's gonna be okay," he murmured.

"How can you say that?" Tyson croaked out, sniffling hard. Another sob escaped his throat, and he unconsciously tightened his grip around Kai's waist. He felt Kai stroking his hair and shut his eyes tightly. "You don't even know what's the matter."

"This is your first Christmas by yourself and you're unbearably lonely."

Tyson opened his eyes and gazed blearily at the floor. Kai had hit it right on the nail. He hiccupped softly and rubbed his nose.

"You're right. I feel like… Kai, I miss Gramps." He shut his eyes again and sniffed, a few tears escaping his lids. "I feel so alone at home and… everywhere else, too."

"Your grandfather's gone and he's not coming back," Kai said softly.

"I know… I just wish he were still here. He lived a good, long life, and he died without any regrets, but still… I miss him. I feel lost."

Kai let out a sigh, closing his eyes. "Believe me, Tyson, I can understand that more than you know."

"But you don't even like your grandfather."

"Not that part, the feeling lost part." Kai's eyes softened and he tilted his head slightly.

"Oh." Tyson sniffed again. "I don't know, my feelings just overwhelmed me. I couldn't take it anymore. Sorry, I—" he sat back slightly. "I got your shirt all wet."

"Tyson," Kai said seriously, ignoring his shirt. "If you really miss him, just let it all out right now. You know it's not good to keep everything bottled up inside."

Tyson bit his lip, feeling hot tears prickling at the corners of his eyes again. "Kai…"

"You don't have to talk. There's no reason for you to explain yourself." Kai shifted gently and Tyson looked at him for a moment longer before leaning his head against his chest again. A small tremor ran through his body at the effort of holding his tears back, and when he heard Kai whisper his name and place a hand on his head, the dam broke loose for the second time that night. He wasn't aware of how long he cried like an complete child, but he was thankful that Kai didn't pull back or let go. He felt as if his loneliness would swallow him up, and the only thing that kept it from doing so was the feel of Kai's embrace, holding him in a gentle vise.

His sobs gradually subsided, replaced with mind-numbing exhaustion at his lack of sleep and the energy it took to have a good cry. He sniffed and nestled his cheek against Kai's heart, vaguely feeling the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. After another moment, the room was silent except for his light breathing, and he felt Kai relax his grip.

"Kai… I'm really bushed," he sighed softly, closing his eyes. He dimly realized that he'd kept Kai up for quite a while, and that he was probably tired, too. He didn't want to seem selfish or annoying by telling him that he really didn't want to be alone. "You should go on… to bed, or something."

"Yeah, but…" Kai slid his left arm free and scooted backwards before lying down on the couch. "Here's comfortable, too." His right hand was now holding Tyson's. Tyson blinked, his eyes still damp.

"You don't have to stay with me."

"I know." Kai gave his hand a persistent tug, but Tyson didn't move. Kai sighed in good-natured irritation and yanked him frontward, and Tyson let out a shaky yelp as he sprawled forward, his hands instinctively going out to break his fall. That wasn't needed, though, as Kai broke his fall for him, and Tyson found himself staring straight into Kai's wine-colored depths, and vaguely realized for the first time that his pajamas really brought out the color of his eyes. They were prettier than he remembered.

"I don't think you want to spend the night alone, and I don't really want you to have to," Kai said. Tyson was about to protest, but Kai reached up and placed a finger across his lips. "Unless it's really important, can it wait until morning? I'm about to fall asleep in mid sentence and I know you're tired."

He managed a tiny grin. "Thanks, Kai…"

"Mm-hmm."

Tyson paused for only a moment longer before resting his head right under Kai's chin, smoothly looping an arm around his neck. He closed his eyes, letting out a quiet, contented sigh. He could feel Kai's arm around his waist in a firm, yet gentle grip.

Kai shifted to get comfortable and smoothed down Tyson's hair so he wouldn't be breathing it in all night. He picked up one of the pillows on the couch and chucked it at the light switch, effectively plunging the room into darkness. The lights of the Christmas gave off a calming glow, and it was the last thing he saw before he shut his eyes. Tyson's body was warm, and the younger boy let out a light murmur as he nuzzled his head against Kai's neck. Kai gently let his fingers tickle his soft hair, then opened his eyes and gazed up at the ceiling, sadness pushing its way into his heart. For a long time, he stared up at nothing. He didn't really understand why, but Tyson's sorrow was proving to have a profound effect on him.

It was upsetting to know that Tyson felt so lonely. Kai closed his eyes again, his arm instinctively tightening around Tyson's waist.

_You poor little idiot. And I thought I was the only one. _

* * *

"Kai! Get up!"

"What?" Kai growled crabbily, lifting a hand and covering his face. The room was still dark save for the glow of the tree and a small lamp next to the phone and Kai felt a slight chill, realizing that Tyson wasn't on the couch anymore. He cracked an eye open and looked up into Tyson's overly excited face.

"Kai!You're gonna sleep Christmas morning away. Oh my God, get up _now!" _

"Would you _shut_ up?" Kai squinted, rather irate at the rude awakening Tyson was giving him. He sniffed deeply and yawned, sleep still fogging his mind, and Tyson grinned brightly as he sat up.

"Merry Christmas, Kai!"

"Tyson… what time is it?" The windows were still dark.

"Um…"

Kai glanced at the clock hanging above the fireplace and immediately frowned, giving him a glare. "I should kill you for this. It's _four o'clock in the morning." _

"But it's _Christmas_ morning." Tyson let out a small squeal of delight that quickly turned into a frown as Kai dropped back down on the couch, throwing a pillow over his face.

"Goodnight." He listened vaguely as Tyson began to whine, and let out a sigh. He moved the pillow an inch and peeked at him. "Tyson, Christmas will be here all day. Five more hours won't make a difference."

"Five hours? Are you out of your mind?" Tyson launched into a lengthy tirade about the joys of Christmas morning, and after thirty seconds, Kai felt obliged to tune him out. He watched him intently and observed that he seemed to be in much lighter spirits. Kai contemplated on whether he should bring up the previous night or just drop the whole matter.

"And that's why Christmas morning is so special," Tyson finished. Kai gave him a look.

"I'm tired. I'm going back to sleep."

"But, Kai!" Tyson scampered to the couch and stuck his face centimeters away from Kai's. "I didn't keep you up for _that_ long."

_Since he brought it up himself… _"Long enough," he said firmly. "Although it's nice to see you happy this morning."

Tyson gave him a charming smile. "I think you have a lot to do with that."

"I didn't do anything."

"You didn't have to. Just being there made a difference."

Kai didn't answer for a moment as he looked up into Tyson's copper eyes, which were shining in the dim light. His hair was tousled from sleep, falling down his shoulders in dark locks, and he looked a little different than usual. He looked fresher and more alive, more content this morning than Kai had seen him for a long time. Kai finally gave him an ambiguous grunt.

"I'm glad," he answered gruffly. Tyson beamed.

"So that means you'll get up now?"

"No. Goodnight."

"Kaaaai!"

Kai tuned him out again, closing his eyes with a gentle sigh. He evened out his breathing to show Tyson he was serious, and after a little bit, noticed that the younger boy wasn't bothering him anymore. Feeling triumphant, he relaxed and settled down to catch up on some much needed sleep. The room was quiet for a good five minutes, and then…

"KAI I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT THIS FOR ME YOU'RE THE GREATEST _THANKYOUSOMUCH!"_

"Shut _up!" _Kai growled irately at Tyson's sudden bout of screaming. "Can you not sit still for more than five minutes?"

"This is the best!" Tyson sang out merrily, unfazed by Kai's scolding. He bounced over again and this time, planted a wet kiss right on Kai's forehead. He sat up with a jolt, his mind going slightly disoriented at the feel of Tyson's lips against his skin.

"What is wrong with you?" he demanded, feeling color flush to his cheeks. Tyson grinned giddily, hugging the slim videogame case to his chest.

"This is exactly what I wanted! How did you know? Halo Two _rocks!"_

"I'm glad you're happy, but did you have to kiss me?" Kai muttered, reaching up and brushing his bangs aside.

"That was just to show you how much I liked it," he explained with an embarrassed laugh. Kai gave him a dull look.

"Uh-huh."

"Man, Kai! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't wait to play it," Tyson chattered excitedly. He suddenly stopped and looked up before an impish smile took over his face. "I have something for you, too. Wait right here." He zipped out of the room and up the stairs. Kai rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned, slumping backwards against the soft couch and closing his eyes. He heard Tyson's feet thumping upstairs long before he actually saw him.

"Hey, wake up."

"I'm awake," Kai grumbled. Tyson smiled and held out a colorfully wrapped box topped off with a shiny, red bow.

"I hope you like it," Tyson said cheerfully. "Open it!"

Kai sat up properly and took the box from him with a mumbled word of thanks. He tore the paper at the side and then pulled the rest off with Tyson's hopeful face hanging over him like a shadow. Inside the box was a handcrafted figurine of the boy standing right in front of him.

"Oh my God," he stated flatly. The six-inch statue showed Tyson giving him the thumbs up sign with a ridiculous grin on his face. Tyson burst into laughter and plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Do you like it? I had it custom made in America while I was visiting Max. Oh, oh, pull the string on the back." He pointed eagerly and Kai pulled it out and let go. A recorded message in Tyson's voice came on.

_"Hey, Kai, quit being such a sourpuss!" _

Kai's eyebrow twitched. Tyson giggled beside him.

"Pull it again. I recorded like, fifty of them."

"Lovely." Kai obeyed.

_"If you keep frowning, your face might get stuck that way." _

Kai felt the corners of his mouth turning upwards. Tyson was something else.

"You're beyond words," Kai said with a tiny smile, shaking his head affectionately. Tyson beamed.

"You can put it on your desk in your office or at work, and whenever you see it, you'll get a little reminder from yours truly."

"Now I'll never get you out of my head."

"Good! So that means you like it?"

Kai looked at him for a moment, then brought his face close to Tyson's, so close that he could feel his breath against his cheek. Tyson gazed into Kai's half lidded eyes questioningly, feeling an excited rush surge through him. Kai had always managed to have that sort of effect on him.

Kai moved closer and brushed his lips against Tyson's. After a moment, his eyes slid shut as he placed a gentle, lingering kiss on his mouth, doing nothing but simply relishing the feel of the younger boys' supple lips against his own. He breathed in deeply and caught a whiff of last nights' champagne before he slowly pulled back, gradually opening his eyes.

"What was…?" Tyson trailed off, sounding dazed. He blinked at Kai.

"That was just to show you how much I liked your gift. What goes around comes around, Tyson." Kai smiled faintly.

"And when it does, it'll whack you on the back of the head," Tyson said friskily with a glint in his eye. Without any warning at all, he pounced on Kai and firmly sat atop his abdomen, grinning cheekily. Kai grunted.

"You're not going to rape me, are you?"

"Kai!" he whined. "I'm not even in the right position." Tyson shifted, wriggling down slightly until he was properly positioned in a very lewd manner. Kai grunted again, this time for a completely different reason. He reached up and grasped Tyson's waist gently when he started to wiggle again.

"Don't tease," he said softly, breathing lightly. _How in the world did I get into this situation? _

"Oops. Sorry."

"You planning to get off anytime soon?"

Tyson leaned down, ignoring his question. "I never thought that my Christmas would end up with me straddling you on your couch."

"It didn't end up like this. You _chose_ to jump on top of me."

"It seemed appropriate after the way you kissed me."

"I kissed you because you kissed me first."

"Yeah, but I kissed you on the forehead. You kissed me on the lips all sexy-like."

"I can't help it. That's just the way I kiss."

Tyson sat in silence for a moment, pondering that last statement. After a long pause, he finally came to a deduction.

"You're a good kisser."

"I know."

Tyson snorted. "I don't need to feed your ego anymore. It's big enough as it is."

"It's not my fault that I'm naturally good at everything."

"You are not! You suck at socializing," Tyson said, jabbing a finger in his face. "And when it comes to decisions, you almost always make the wrong one."

Kai gazed pensively past Tyson's face, unconsciously rubbing his thumb along his friend's arm. What Tyson said was true—he _had_ made a good many dim-witted choices in the past. Not only had they been stupid, they had also been hurtful to his teammates, especially Tyson. He felt him poking his shoulder and looked up. Tyson wore a guilty expression.

"I didn't mean to sound nasty or anything," he said repentantly. "That's all in the past."

"It's all right." Kai took a contented breath and shifted slightly, closing his eyes. Tyson poked him again.

"Hey, you're not going back to sleep, are you?"

"Maybe."

"Aw, Kai!" Tyson pouted, then frowned when Kai didn't open his eyes to look at him. He slithered up and paused before resuming the position he'd taken that night, comfortably laying his head beneath Kai's chin. His hand rested atop his chest, and he felt the steady beating of his heart beneath his fingertips. Kai didn't protest, but rather gently laced his arm around the other boy. Tyson snuggled up, his fingers playing with a dark lock of Kai's hair. After a moment, he heard him speak.

"You're going to be okay, right?" Kai asked softly. "It's been months since your grandfather passed away… and you've felt lonely ever since, haven't you, Tyson?"

"Well, yeah, but… that's nothing compared to you."

Kai opened his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Tyson let Kai's hair slip out from his fingers and sat up a little so he could look into his magenta eyes. "You know what I'm talking about."

He had a vague idea of what Tyson might be getting at, but he didn't say so. A heavy pause passed between the two before Tyson softly broke the silence.

"How many years have you been lonely?"

Kai's breath caught in his throat. "I'm not lonely," he said halfheartedly. Tyson gently shook his head.

"How long, Kai?"

Without even realizing what he was doing, he found himself truthfully answering Tyson's question. For a minute, he felt as if their roles had been reversed, and he felt downright _uke._ Tyson's coppery eyes seemed to be boring into his. "Since… the abbey." He blinked, hearing his own words in surprise. "But—"

"You couldn't have been more than six years old at the time," Tyson interrupted, his voice holding a sad note.

"I'm not lonely," Kai stated firmly. "You're the one who's hurting. I'm fine."

"Last night… while I was crying," Tyson began, chewing his lip slightly as he thought. "I looked into your eyes. You knew exactly the right words to say, but your eyes betrayed you. You looked sad. Just as sad as I felt."

"I did not. That's just how my eyes look." He didn't know why he felt such a strong need to deny Tyson's words, but he did. He felt like they were threatening the secure walls he had built around himself over the years.

"You think that's how they look because you've felt like this for so long. Kai, look, you may think that I'm outta my mind, but I know how you feel because I feel the same way. I know just by looking at you."

"That's ridiculous. I looked sad because you were crying your eyes out! It's a natural human reaction," Kai snapped.

"You are really, really lonely," Tyson said slowly. "Just like I've been."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Not really. I already know that you're gonna keep denying it." Tyson smiled at Kai's frosted look, then went on. "How do you stand living in this big ol' house by yourself? Why the heck do you need so many rooms, anyway?"

"I like having space," Kai answered touchily. Tyson's words had hit too close to home and it was making him moody.

"Are you mad at me?" Tyson asked, surprised.

"Maybe."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Yes, you did. I hate it…" Kai's voice lowered considerably. "When you're right."

Now, Tyson didn't look surprised at all. Kai was stubborn, but he wasn't stupid. He tilted his head slightly and realized how quickly Kai had admitted defeat, but he felt no satisfaction at having been right. He remembered the night before and the way he had broken down, and he suddenly wondered if Kai ever lost his composure like that when things seemed too much to bear.

"Hey, Kai?" Tyson said softly, bringing his head back down to rest on Kai's shoulder. "I've felt so alone since Gramps died, but being here with you… even though it's just the two of us, I can't remember feeling this nice in a long time. And I have to ask…"

"What is it?"

"Uh… do you feel the same way when I'm around?"

Kai let out a light sigh, stroking Tyson's long hair absently. "I haven't stopped to think in a long time. I purposely used to fill my schedule to the brim with work and meetings, so when I finally got home, I wouldn't have to think at all. I'd fall asleep fast because I was so tired, and then I'd start all over again the next morning… all because there was this empty space inside that I didn't want to think about."

"Well, stop and think right now. Are you still lonely?"

"With you here with me… no."

Tyson smiled. "Neither am I. I used to think I was on my own, but now I know that I was never really alone. You always came through with something."

"You always gave me a reason to." _Maybe it's because I like you… I don't know how, or in what way yet, but I do. I'll tell you one day, Tyson, when I figure out my own feelings, that you're the most important person in my life. That may sound ridiculous to you, but when you have such few people in your life that actually care, you can understand. I'm not lost when I'm with you, and I can't tell you how precious that makes you to me. If you ever left, I don't know what I would do. You're one of the few people I know that I can truly call a friend… and likewise be called one in return. _

"Kai? Hey, what are you thinking about? You totally spaced out on me," Tyson complained. His eyes widened slightly when he felt Kai hug his shoulders snugly, but he quickly relaxed in his embrace. Kai placed a delicate kiss upon Tyson's hair, then closed his eyes. Tyson smiled softly and danced his fingers up Kai's chest before letting them come to a rest, delicately caressing the back of his neck for a moment.

"Now are you going back to sleep?" Tyson inquired, his own eyes half-lidded. Kai made an unintelligible sound in the back of his throat and nodded without opening his eyes. Tyson resignedly nuzzled his head against Kai's defined jaw and let out an indolent breath.

"Thanks for not letting me be alone on Christmas," the younger boy said lazily, stifling a small yawn. _And for giving me a shoulder to cry on… and for Halo Two… and for being someone I can count on…_

"Sure, Tyson." _Meh. He doesn't have to know that I'd do anything for him. _

"Merry Christmas, Kai."

"Yeah. Merry Christmas."

**The End**

* * *

Wow. Congrats on getting through this whole thing. Thank you for reading and have a safe and happy New Year. Don't forget to tell me what you thought about this. :D 


End file.
